Welcome To My Hell
by CookieMonstahh
Summary: While everyone has a perfect, happy, fun life. I am trapped in a dark, scary room. I've been here… I guess I lost count. You can't imagine what it's like being me right now. I reek of sex, sweat, and nasty men. Being tied up and forced to have sex with men everyday. Why don't I tell you how it all started. My name is Sakura Haruno… Welcome To My Hell. OOC,and adult themes SakuxMult


_A/N Hi guys! Well as you can see, this is my very FIRST fan fiction. So please go easy on me. Um.. Well this is just a story that I just happened to dream about. Aren't I weird? I'm sorry if you think this story is good. This is my first time writing and putting it on the internet. I usually write down my imagination on paper. My kind of stories are usually kind of dark and some even have rape o.o if you don't like rape stories I suggest you leave now.. Well anyways ONTO LE STORY. _

**Summary: **_While everyone has a perfect, happy, fun life. I am trapped in a dark, scary room. I've been here… I guess I lost count. You can't imagine what it's like being me right now. I reek of sex, sweat, and nasty men. Being tied up and forced to have sex with men everyday. Why don't I tell you how it all started. My name is Sakura Haruno… Welcome To My Hell. _

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. Thank you. :)_

**Welcome To My Hell**

Chapter 1:

_Step. _

_Step._

_Step._

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura Haruno. Age 16. Height is 5'5. Beautiful long silky pink hair. The right kind of body for a 16-year old. Breasts not to big nor to small. Just right. Long slender legs. She was the kind of girl that made boys fall head over heels for.

"What is it Ino?" she answered back.

Ino Yamanaka. Age 16. Height 5'6. Long beautiful blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail. Best friend of Sakura. A much curvier figure and is also a king of girl that makes boys drool.

"Wanna get some coffee after school?"

"Sure I'm down." Sakura looked around to find someone else. Her eyes landed on a certain Hyuga.

"Hey Hinata! Over here!" she hollered out. The girl whom she called out for turned her head and smiled.

Hinata Hyuga. Age 16. Height is 5'4. To die for long black hair which reached around her butt. Also best friends of Sakura. A very shy girl who was always quiet around a crowd but never a little mouse around her friends.

"Want to come with me and Ino to the Café?" Sakura asked. "Sure," Sakura smiled brightly. Usually Hinata would say No because of her over-protected father never let her be a normal teenage girl.

The 3 most prettiest girls started walking down the cluttered hallways full of other students. Right now they are sophomores attending Konoha High School. They exited the building and made their way down to the café.

Clouds moved across the sun, revealing the glittering sunlight. "So now what?" Sakura said, her cappuccino in hand. "Why don't we go to my house." Hinata suggested. "Yeah! I'm in the mood for Hyuga food." Ino said while licking her lips.

"Ino! Don't say that." Hinata said smacking Ino on her shoulder playfully. "Shoot! Speaking of food." Sakura blurted out. "I have to be home and cook dinner for my parents."

"Sorry girls, maybe next time. Bye!" Sakura started running, waving to her friends.

"Oh well. Let's go Hinata, I'm hungry!" said Ino dragging the shy Hyuga behind her like a rag doll.

* * *

"Which one do you thing is right for the Boss?" asked the unknown man. "I'm looking I'm looking. Jeez!" said the other one. The unidentified men were strolling down the street and they seemed to be looking for something… or someone.

"What about that one?" he pointed to a pink haired girl who seemed to be in a hurry.

She was panting like an animal. "Damn, all this running is making me hungry." Sakura said between breathes. She then walked into the closest food shop. It seemed like a simple Ramen Shop. She wasn't a big fan of Ramen but since she was hungry, she needed something in her belly. Sakura sat down in the nearest seat and ordered her meal.

"Go Dobe, this is our chance." the grumpy man said to his partner. (Wonder who this can be? *Giggles*) "fine fine. I'm in the mood for Ramen anyway." the other man said making his way toward the Ramen shop. (hehe, I guess we all know who these two "mysterious" men are.)

"mmm…" Sakura mumbled as she slurped the noodles. "This is delicious." she said as she used her chopsticks to gather more noodles.

"Yo old man, one bowl right here!" shouted a voice from behind Sakura. She turned her head and saw a handsome man with the most beautiful cerulean eyes. He had blonde spiky hair that stuck out in every direction. He seemed to be in his early 20's. Oh well sucks for Sakura. He then noticed her staring at him and he smirked.

She blushed the shade of her hair. Sakura noticed him walking over to her. She turned around in a flash and was blushing like mad. 'Okay Sakura calm down.' she thought fidgeting with her skirt. "I caught you staring missy, maybe you can take a picture." the blonde said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare! It's just no man can be that handsome." she said. After a moment she realized what she just said. Now she was blushing like crazy.

The handsome blonde laughed. It sounded so.. Hot. Then the old man came and brought him his Ramen. He nodded as in saying 'thanks',

"So what's your name?" he asked. "um.. I'm still in high school." Sakura said wishing she wasn't. He laughed again. "I'm not trying to flirt with you, just need new friends." he said thinking about his rude partner who he calls his friend waiting outside.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki." he introduced himself showing off his white teeth. She blushed and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno." then handed him her right hand to shake. Naruto accepted her invitation and shook her hand back. He noticed how small her hand was comparing to his much larger ones.

She was still shaking his hand after a couple more seconds and awkwardly took her hand away. They started talking and eating ramen.

So then she decided it was time to go. "Well looks like its getting kind of late." Sakura said while reaching for her bag. "Why don't I pay for you." he offered.

She saw how many bowls she had eaten and how many he had eaten, and it was a lot.

"No really, it seems like a lot of mon-" he interrupted her by putting the money on the table. "Its on me." he sounded so serious. "T-thanks."

After all that, he seemed pretty nice.

* * *

"How long is this dobe going to take?" said the man leaning against the building. He felt a vibration in his pocket. He realized it was his phone. He reached into his pocket and answered it. "Sasuke…" said a deep dark voice. "Look I know we're late its just-" Sasuke was interrupted. "You better hurry up because you two morons are wasting time." he scowled. Sasuke sighed. 'I'm being called a moron..'

"We'll be there." "Hurry." he hung up.

'That dobe better hurry up.' he thought.

'Damn, I better make this easy and quick.' Naruto thought as he was walking side by side with the pinkette teen. " Well I guess I'll see you when I see you." she smiled. Sakura turned on her heel and started walking away. 'Shit Shit Shit!' Naruto had to think of something quick.

"Wait!"

Sakura turned back around and faced Naruto. "Before you go," he thought for a sec. "How about a friendly good-bye hug?" She raised an eyebrow. "You know, we might not see each other again." He lied since he's going to need her for his Boss. "Oh okay." she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't wrap her arms around his neck since he is much taller than her. He hugged back. During the hug Sakura heard shuffling, then everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading Guys! Tell Me What You Think? This Is My First Time.. so Go easy on me! :p Next Chapter Will Be Out In A Couple Of Days. Byeeee!**

**-Cookiee(;**


End file.
